


Before Dawn

by Kotomine



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotomine/pseuds/Kotomine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirei gets ready to preside over the Christmas Mass at Dawn. Gilgamesh ponders if such a Mass matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Dawn

“No one actually attends this ‘Mass at Dawn,’ do they? To be honest, I’m surprised people even come to this church for any reason at all, least of all to celebrate ‘Christ’s birth.’”

 

Gilgamesh didn’t even believe that the man’s birth, regardless of his actual existence, would take place during such a cold time of year. He had listened to the readings during other times-- a census would not take place now, nor would shepherds be bothered to take their flocks to pasture when the grass would barely be grown.

 

“There are members of this congregation that do attend, and they are so set in their ways that they continue to wake up to attend this particular Mass. They have nowhere else to go, and I have naught else to do.” Kirei adjusted the stole around his shoulders, a white one trimmed with gold embroidery to celebrate the Incarnation. It was strange, change to that from the violet which he preferred. But today was not focused on penance, nor was it focused on the coming of a king. The king had come, swaddled in white and soon to be crowned with gold.

 

“Is that right?”

 

The priest felt tension around his neck. His Servant had made his way between him and the wardrobe, pulling forward with the vestment he had just donned.

 

“You may have to play pastor and pretend this son of your god still matters to you, but do not let those delusions make you forget the king you truly serve.” The look in Gilgamesh’s eye was not an angry one, but he was clearly not pleased either. It was as if he was expecting something.

 

“I did not think that the King of Heroes would be one so prone to jealousy,” Kirei answered. He took hold of Gilgamesh’s hands, and just as quickly he let go of the cloth he had grabbed. “This farce will be over soon. Why not sit in the back and listen? Surely you can relate to being the son of both human and divine blood.”

 

Gilgamesh laughed. “What, as if my mother had an immaculate conception, to use your church’s words? While she very well could have achieved that, I doubt this holy mother of yours could have done so of her own volition.”

 

“They say the Lord works in mysterious ways,” Kirei said. “If you aren’t coming into the sanctuary, at the very least do not cause any trouble.”

 

“I shall try.” Gilgamesh followed him to the door as he went toward the church proper, but then stopped.

 

“Gilgamesh?” Kirei heard a quiet humming sound, and in the deep darkness that precedes dawn, a golden light hovered over them. A small piece of mistletoe floated down from the light.

Gilgamesh grabbed the stole again. “Surely the sheep won’t miss their shepherd until dawn.”

 

“I would hope so,” Kirei said. “Heeding the call of a king is much more important, after all.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas-related drabble to get some writing out of my system, specifically one that isn't a gift fic that I'm self-conscious about.


End file.
